The Gang
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: **THIS IS AN AU UNIVERSE!** Dick, Roy, Wally, Artemis, Megan and Conner are all brought together, becoming best friends. They make a sort of group, filled with everyday adventures, spying on their favorite superheroes, and trying to solve everyday mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Name: Richard 'Dick' John Grayson, **_

_**Age: 13**_

_**General description: Black hair, blue eyes, five feet tall, Roughly 110 pounds.**_

_**Family Members: John Grayson (Deceased) Mary Grayson (Deceased) Bruce Wayne (adoptive father) Jason Todd (Adopted brother)**_

_**Dick grew up in a circus, along with his mom, and dad. They died in a trapeze accident, and Dick was adopted by Bruce Wayne, aka owner of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce funds Batman Inc. but is not Batman. Dick continues to train in acrobatics. His best friends are Wally, Roy and Artemis. He attends Gotham Academy, and lives in Wayne Manor along with Bruce, Alfred and his little brother Jason.**_

* * *

_**Name: Wallace 'Wally' Rudolph West, **_

_**Age: 16**_

_**General Description: Red hair, green eyes, 5'4, Roughly 120 pounds**_

**_Family Members: Mary West (deceased) Rudolph West, Barry Allen (Uncle) Iris Allen (Aunt)_ **

_** Wally's mother died when Wally was young, and Wally's father became abusive. Wally's aunt and uncle found out and adopted their nephew. Wally attends Central City High, and is on the track team. Wally's best friends are Roy, Dick and Megan.**_

* * *

_**Name: Roy William Harper Jr. **_

_**Age: 18**_

_**General Description: Red hair, green eyes, 5'11, Roughly 185 pounds**_

**_Family Members: Roy Harper Sr. (Deceased) Brave Bow (adoptive father, deceased) Oliver 'Ollie' Queen (Adoptive father)_ **

**_Roy Harper's father died when he was a baby. He was adopted by Brave Bow, and Indian ranger, who died in a wild fire. Oliver Queen then proceeded to adopt Roy. Roy is an excellent archer. Roy's best friends are Wally, Dick and Kaldur._ **

* * *

**Name: Artemis 'Arty' Crock**

**Age: 15**

**General Description: Blond hair, green eyes, 5'5, Roughly 120 pounds.**

**Family Members: Paula Crock (deceased), Lawrence Crock, Jade Crock (sister) Oliver Queen (Guardian)**

**Artemis' mother died in a shootout in Gotham. With Lawrence's wife gone, there was nothing to stop him from hurting Jade and Artemis. Jade decided to move out when she turned eighteen, and Oliver Queen adopted Artemis under the false pretenses of her being his niece. Artemis goes to Gotham Academy, and is part of the Central City track team. Artemis is also an accomplished archer. Artemis' friends consist of Dick, Zatanna and Barbara.**

* * *

**Name: Megan "M'gann" Morse**

**Age: 16**

**General description: Red hair, hazel eyes, 5'4, roughly 120 pounds**

**Family Members: Isabelle Morse (deceased) Samuel Morse (deceased) John Jones (uncle) Garfield Logan (adopted brother)**

**Megan's parents died in a house fire. Isabelle stumbled out of the burning house, Megan in her arms. Isabelle was later taken to a hospital where she died from awful burns. Samuel Morse died in the house. John Jones took in his niece, and later adopted another child, Garfield Logan. Megan attends Wolfman and Perez High School, where she is a cheerleader. Megan dates Conner Kent. Her best friends are Raquel and Wally.**

* * *

**Name: Conner Kent**

**Age: 16**

**General Description: Black hair, blue eyes, 6'0, roughly 190 pounds**

**Family Members: Clark Kent (Adoptive father)**

**Nobody knows Conner's parents. Conner was bounced around from foster home to foster home until finally ending up with Clark Kent at age fifteen. Although it has been a year, the relationship between Clark and Conner is rather stressed. Conner attends Wolfman and Perez High School. He boxes, and is dating Megan.**

* * *

**Name: Kaldur Durham**

**Age: 17**

**General Description: Pale blond hair, aqua blue eyes, 5'11, roughly 180 pounds**

**Family Members: Clavin Durham **

**Kaldur is finishing his senior year at Star City High. He lives with his father, Calvin Durham. Kaldur is on the swim team, and considering going into the Olympics, to demonstrate his amazing swimming abilities. Kaldur's best friends are Roy and Raquel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**If you want to see the Fanart that inspired this fic, please message me.**

* * *

"Dude," Groaned Dick, leaning against Wally's bed. "I'm so bored."

Wally snorted, sliding in to sitting position beside him. "You and me both. It's Saturday! Why aren't we doing something fun?"

The pair of teenage boys were sitting in Wally's room, bored out of their minds. Sometimes school was the best distraction from the absolute mudane pace their lives ran. Dick's foster dad Bruce went on a business trip on Friday and wouldn't be back until Sunday night, so Dick was staying with his best friend Wally.

"Where's Roy?" Groaned Dick. "I thought he'd be here hours ago."

"I don't know." Grumbled Wally, standing up, only to sit back down on his bed. "Roy's never on time. Ever."

Dick snorted in agreement. "We could play Silent Hill again." He suggested, glancing up at Wally.

"No!" Said Wally suddenly. "The last time we played that I was scared to go to bed for weeks!" Dick laughed at the comment, knowing that it was true. Wally scowled at the thirteen year old; fully aware of the fact that Dick was practically fearless.

There was a groaning contest between the two boys, which only ended when Wally started talking. "There's this girl that joined my track team." Wally started.

"That's soooo interesting," Said Dick, punching Wally's arm.

"But she's really annoying." Grumbled Wally, glaring at Dick. "She calls me Baywatch, even though she knows my real name. She's really good at hurdles and stuff, but not so good on the people skills." Stated Wally.

"What's her name?" Dick asked, rolling over on to his stomach.

"Artemis." Wally said, wondering why he was curious all of a sudden.

"Blond, really skinny, wears green a lot?" Asked Dick.

"Wait." Roy swung inside the room. "Who are we talking about?"

"This girl I know-" Wally started.

"We know." Corrected Dick.

"This girl _we _know. Her name's Artemis."

Roy sighed like he was irritated with the world and sat down beside Dick. "Nice of you to finally show," Commented Dick.

"Artemis is Ollie's neice apparently." Stated Roy. "Ollie adopted her a couple of days ago. He's been going through the adoption process for a while, but it became final a couple days ago. She's busy moving in." Ollie is Roy's guardian, a billionaire business man, as well as a well known celebrity in Star City.

"She told me she was moving," Said Dick.

"You talk to that_ she-witch?_" Demanded Wally, glaring at Dick.

"Well we're pretty good friends. We both go to Gotham Academy. She's nice enough to me." Stated Dick.

"Well Ollie's getting her enrolled at Star City High. You won't see much of her anymore." Roy said with another exhasperated sigh.

"And how is this affecting you and Ollie?" Asked Wally, sliding down on the floor next to Dick.

"I'm moving out." Roy said. "That's why I was late. I've got an apartment not far from here. We can go hang out over there once I'm moved in."

* * *

Dick sighed impatiently, waiting just outside the gates of Gotham Academy. His whole day had been downhill. In his rush to get to school this morning, he forgot his science homework, he failed his English test, and he doubted that Bruce would be happy that he had gotten in a fight with _another _bully. He had Artemis to vouch for him, since she came to his rescue, and also got in trouble.

Alfred finally pulled up in the limo. Dick was starting toward the car when Artemis grabbed his wrist. "Hey," She said with a smile.

"Hey Arty," He responded somewhat impatiently.

"Do you mind if I come hang out with you? Moving was kinda stressing, and I'm not entirely sure I fit in..so..."

"Well," He started hesitantly, aware that Wally and Roy would hate him if he brought Artemis, but number one: He might of developed a small crush on her, and number two: They were headed to the paintball arena, and Artemis would be awesome to have along. "I'm headed to the paintball arena to meetup with some of my other friends, but you're welcome to come along if you're cool with that."

"Would you mind?" She asked. Dick studied her. She had changed out of her Gotham High uniform, and into a pair of jeans, combined with a dark green shirt and light green vest. She wore black gloves, laced with green, the Green Arrow symbol stamped in the middle of each glove. She wore a lot of green, but it suited her, made her blond hair and green eyes brighter.

"'Course not." He assured her. "C'mon."

* * *

"Thanks Alfred!" Dick said waving at the butler as he drove off.

Artemis smiled as Dick waved at the older man. "Alfred's awesome," She said, still grinning as they headed toward the metal building.

"He makes great cookies too," Announced Dick, grinning at the blond.

"I'm sure," She replied. "Bring me some on Monday; 'kay?"

Dick smirked and nodded, and they trotted inside the building, still carrying their backpacks.. Dick gazed around the room, looking for Roy and Wally. Groups of kids were chatting around the outside of the arena. There was a competition going on in the arena, but Dick could tell that it wasn't his group. Then he spotted Wally's red hair. "C'mon!" He announced to Artemis, and the girl followed him over to the group of teenagers.

"Hey Dick," Wally said grinning and punching his arm.

"What are _you _doing here?" Demanded Artemis, catching up to Dick, and crossing her arms across her chest when Wally crossed into her vision.

"I was meeting Dick here." Grumbled Wally, glaring at her. "And what are _you _doing here?" He demanded.

"Dick invited me, Baywatch." She retorted.

Dick decided to step in before things got sticky between the pair. "Who's Roy hanging out with?" Dick asked, glancing at the group.

Wally glared at Artemis in a 'we're not done with this conversation' way. "I'll introduce you," Said Wally, walking over to the group. Dick followed Wally, and Artemis followed Dick. "Hey guys!" Announced Wally. "This is Dick!"

Everyone murmured their greetings, and the girl with the red hair smiled. "My name's Megan. You can call me M'gann if you'd like." Megan was dressed in a black, cropped tank, with a salmon colored vest over it, paired with that were dark brown cargo pants. On her left wrist she was wearing a Monster Energy drink bracelet.

The older boy holding her hand, which M'gann identified as Conner, was dressed in a grey tank top, and black and red work out pants. His right ear was pierced, and he wore black fingerless gloves. His hair was cut so the sides were shaved, and his hair was long and shaggy on the top. He gave Dick and Artemis a soft smile.

The other boy, who was identified as Kaldur was wearing a red jacket, over a white V-neck t-shirt, paired with dark blue jeans.

Artemis was obviously studying Wally. "The t-shirt is a little cliché, don't you think Baywatch?" She demanded, pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Wally glanced down at his Kid Flash t-shirt. "What?" He demanded. "I like Kid Flash. I mean-how awesome would it be to be Flash's sidekick?"

"I think it would be cooler to be Batman's partner," Said Robin. "They're not sidekicks to the superheroes, they're partners. Right up there with the rest of the superheroes."

"I don't think it would be nearly as fun when you were getting beaten up," Stated Kaldur, shrugging.

"Exactly," Pointed out Artemis, rolling her eyes.

"So why do your gloves have the Green Arrow symbol on them?" Asked Roy, joining the rest of the group.

Artemis blushed. "They were a Christmas gift; okay?!" She shouted, rolling her eyes. "You're all idiots."

"Why don't we start playing?" Suggested M'gann weakly, stepping in the middle of the group.

"Good idea," Said Kaldur with a smile.

* * *

Dick, Artemis and Wally had all won a round at the end of the paintball game. The group laughed and chatted for a little longer until parents started picking the friends up.

"We should meet up again," Said Dick, just before he left. "We could be like a...gang. A team."

The date was decided, and they all agreed to meet up once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Conner didn't have know how he had ended up at Megan's house, especially since it was nearly two in the morning. It was instinct, driving to Megan's house, since whenever things happened he talked to her. After a fight with Clark, Conner got in his car, and drove. Drove for miles and miles and miles.

Instead of driving away from M'gann's house, he dialed her number on his cellphone and called her. "Conner?" Megan's voice was weak, slightly slurred from sleep.

"Can we talk?" He asked, his eyes trained on her window. He could see the lights flicker on, and her thin form step into the window. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and noticed him.

She gave a small smile. "Sure. Give me a second." About ten minutes later, the porch lights flicked on, and M'gann stepped out. She was dressed in a gray tank top, and pink shorts, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She sat down on the step. "What's wrong?" Concern laced her voice, and Conner tried to think of what he was going to say.

"Let's leave," He told her, the idea slipping out of his mouth. "Drive to some town, never look back."

"What? Why?" M'gann's hazel eyes took on a shocked look.

"We could rent a house, I could get a job," Stated Conner, leaning on his car.

"We're only sixteen!" Protested M'gann.

"There's nothing good here!" Conner said. "You're the only thing that keeps me around, and I'm asking you to come with me!"

"No Conner. I don't care how you feel. Clark cares about you, he really does. I have my uncle and Gar. There's the friends that we met today. There's plenty of good things in the world. Running away from our problems won't fix them, it will just postpone them." Her eyes flashed dangerously, showing that she'd made up her mind. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Conner watched her retreat back into the house. The door shut, and Conner closed his eyes. What had possessed him to suggest the idea? M'gann might complain about her uncle's protective nature, and how her brother could be a pest, but she cared about them. That was the difference between Conner and M'gann. She was loyal to her friends and family. The only person Conner had ever felt loyal too was Megan, and he might of crossed some lines tonight.

* * *

**Super Short, but I felt obliged to get something up. And so I wrote a quick Conner/Megan thing. Sorry if it's too cheesy for you or something. I wrote it while I was listing to the song Fast Car. **


End file.
